Sueños
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Post Free! ES13]. Viñeta corta. El final de un sueño era el principio de uno nuevo. Gou lo sabía, Sousuke lo sabía. [Inclinación SouGou].


[Aniversario 6 años en FanFiction]

¡Holi, sensuales lectores! :D

La última vez que estuve por aquí les dije que iba a pensar en mejores temas en el caso de que siguiera escribiendo para Free!, pues bueno, creo que sí lo hice. Y ésta vez puedo decir con orgullo que mi bella Gou es la protagonista. :DD *insertar mega Like* Es que, digo yo, desde que Free! terminó el MakoHaru, el RinHaru, el SouRin e incluso el SouMako ha estado muy presente. ¿Pero y Gou qué? Y básicamente por ésa razón escribí. C:

**Aclaraciones:** Free! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Kouji Ohji (autor de la novela High Speed), y Kyoto Animation & Animation Do. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Comments?

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños<strong>

Copos de nieve comenzaron a cubrir lentamente la región de Iwatobi marcando consigo el inicio del invierno en Japón. El comienzo de la temporada de frío intenso que hacía calar los huesos y que obligaba a desempolvar los gruesos abrigos guardados en el closet.

_La estación nostálgica del año…_

Cuánto extrañaban, aunque caluroso como un horno, el verano.

Gou Matsuoka detuvo sus pasos camino a casa. Eran los primeros días de Diciembre, cuatro meses después de la graduación.

—Onii-chan… —suspiró.

Ella no odiaba el frío ni extrañaba el calor. _Ella únicamente lo extrañaba a él._

Pocos días después de la graduación en Samezuka, Rin había partido a Australia. El anuncio había sido repentino para la mayoría, en especial para ella y su madre que apenas si lo veían; sin embargo habían decidido permanecer en silencio, simplemente apoyando su decisión con sonrisas. Su partida era repentina más no extraña.

_Ellas sabían que ése día volvería a llegar._

Pero… la soledad las embargaba. Gou misma sentía cómo lentamente era engullida. Si bien su sueño de volver a ver al antiguo Rin, de estar nuevamente con él, se había cumplido, éste no había durado lo suficiente. Le había parecido un sueño fugaz.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si Rin decidía establecerse permanentemente en Australia? La sola idea la aterraba.

O-o-O

—Sólo espero que no llore —suspiró Sousuke—, ése Rin.

Un ápice de tristeza se asomó por su mirada aguamarina. ¿Rin alcanzaría el escenario internacional? Por supuesto que lo haría, no dudaba de las capacidades de su amigo. Pero, ¿Haruka estaría pisando el mismo lugar? Instintivamente Yamazaki apretó los puños.

Su sueño de competir internacionalmente al lado de Rin se había visto truncado a causa de su lesión. Y en cambio, el indeciso de Nanase podría cumplirlo, inclusive si en realidad no lo deseaba.

_Injusto_.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría con su amistad si se fracturaba con el tiempo, con la distancia, con los sueños separados? _Maldita sea…_

—Ah… —pronunció el pelinegro deteniéndose. Había alguien al otro lado de la calle—. Gou.

La pelirroja que se había quedado de pie con una expresión ida en el rostro pareció reaccionar inmediatamente después de escuchar su nombre al otro lado de la acera.

—Sousuke-kun… —susurró suavemente.

—¿Estás camino a casa? —inquirió él luego de cruzarse hasta donde ella.

—Sí —le sonrió un poco animada—, ¿tú también, Sousuke-kun?

—También —asintió sonriéndole.

Después de la graduación Sousuke había decidido regresar a Iwatobi para ayudar a su padre con el negocio familiar, aunque de manera temporal, mientras terminaba su rehabilitación en el hospital. Rin le había dicho que lo esperaría en las competencias internacionales, por eso… por él.

—Vamos, te acompaño a casa —volvió a hablar él.

Los ojos de Gou titilaron por un momento mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rosado. Lentamente, pero con la fuerza suficiente, tomó el brazo de Yamazaki, aferrándose a él. Él por su parte simplemente la miró con cierta duda.

—"_Es lo que hacía con Rin cuando éramos niños"_ —recordó.

—Hace tiempo que alguien no me acompaña a casa —comentó la Matsuoka en voz baja.

—Desde la escuela primaria —respondió el moreno—, cuando Rin se cambió a Iwatobi. En ése entonces tú estabas sola y yo te acompañaba a casa. Luego en secundaria.

—Es cierto… —murmuró cabizbaja—. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo… a Onii-chan.

—Rin estará bien —sonrió Sousuke acariciando la cabeza de Gou, ella solamente atinó a alzar la mirada buscando la de él—. A veces pienso que tú debiste ser la hermana mayor, te preocupas demasiado por él —comentó después.

—Tú también, Sousuke-kun —se rió ella. Yamazaki sólo hizo un gesto incómodo, apartando la mirada de ella.

—Eso es porque Rin llora por todo —contestó entre dientes.

La pelirroja volvió a reír durante un par de segundos, callándose repentinamente a la vez que dirigía la mirada hasta la punta de sus zapatos. Casi de inmediato Sousuke volteó a verla con un deje de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó. Gou pareció pensar seriamente su respuesta.

—¿Qué pasaría si… él no regresa? —respondió en un susurro.

Fugazmente las palabras que le había dicho a Rin en Samezuka pasaron por la cabeza del moreno. "Se siente sola cuando te alejas". Era eso, Gou temía quedarse sola.

—Rin volverá.

—¿Y si no?

—Si no regresa entonces nosotros iremos a dónde él —respondió. La Matsuoka levantó la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con la de él. Ése claro aguamarina que eran sus ojos.

—¿Vacaciones? —inquirió dudosa, sin ánimo.

—No creo que un graduado tenga vacaciones —medio rió él—, podemos irnos a vivir allá.

Gou pestañeó, repentinamente la imagen de los hermanos Mikoshiba llorando a mares apareció en su cabeza, luego sonrió entre conmovida y divertida. Nuevamente sus ojos carmesíes titilaron, sólo Sousuke podía animarla, sólo él estaba con ella en esos momentos, sólo él la sujetaba de la mano.

—Me parece bien —asintió con unas pequeñas gotitas asomándose por sus lagrimales.

Sí. El final de un sueño era el principio de uno nuevo.


End file.
